Kiss The Bride
by xoLalaLovexo
Summary: Summary (Inside) . Plot taken from my old account: dollhousebammx :)
1. Summary

: Kiss the bride:

By: RoxyPop

Summary: Sasuke and naruto have been best friends all their lives until one fateful day in high school, they fall in love. After graduation, both part their ways. Sasuke stays back home and Naruto goes off to California to fulfill his lifelong dream.

10 years later...

Naruto is a successful owner of his own gay magazine company. He receives a wedding invitation, just as he was about to throw it away, he sees the picture of Sasuke! And he's marrying a woman! Based on the 2007 film, "Kiss the Bride" (But, with an alternative ending to the actual one from the movie) Read to find out what happens!


	2. Sasuke's marrying a woman!

Kiss the Bride- Chapter 1: Sasuke's marrying a woman?!

Naruto Uzumaki, brilliant and successful magazine owner, every man's wet dream. YES, _man_.For the brilliant, successful Naruto, is indeed homosexual.

"Okay!" Naruto ends the photo shoot. "We're done here. Nice job, guys. We'll see you again tomorrow." Naruto walks way and walks into his office.

"Umm, Naruto, sir…" Hinata Hyuuga calls after him, walking into his offie with a bag full of letters. Hinata Hyuuga Is Naruto's personal assistant and out of the closet lesbian. She has worked for the company a record of 7 years. In, fact this company is what helped her come out to her family.

"Yes, Hinata." Naruto eyed the bag of letters and groaned. "Ughh…more letters? God, throw them all away." He waved his hand and looked away.

"Yes sir!" Hinata walked out with the bag of letters when suddenly the janitor bumps into her and the bag spills out all of the letters.

Naruto rolls his eyes until he sees somerhing that catches his eyes: A pink envelope and a picture of a dear friend….er…scratch that, a dear lover…ahh, much better.

"wait!" Naruto scurries to grab the letter. "Dear, Naruto…you have been invited to attend Sasuke's wedding in Tokyo, June 24th, at noon." Naruto's heart sinks, he then realizes the picture is torn. ""Wait, where's the other half! Help me look for it!"

NAruto and Hinata desperately look through the pile that is scattered all over the floor. Naruto finds the other piece that fits with the torn picture of Sasuke. "OMG! He's marrying a woman!"

* * *

Okay, sooo I know this chapter is short, BUT I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, dunnn dunnn dunnnn! Anyways who do you guys think should be the woman marrying Sasuke? R&R !


	3. Going Back Home

Kiss The Bride

Chapter 2: Going Back Home

He pieced back the picture of the woman to Sasuke's picture. He fell on his knees. "Sasuke…"

Hinata had seen the look on Naruto's face and knelt down next to him. "What's wrong boss?"

A couple of tears ran down Naruto's cheeks and he wiped them away. "Sasuke was the love of my life, my first love, and my best friend. I…I…just can't believe he's getting married…and to a woman!"

"Well, chin up." Hinata stood up and looked down on him. "Come on, boss. Get up and go get your man!"

"No, I can't." Naruto looked down. "He's probably forgotten all about me."

"You won't know unless you try!" Hinata smiled at him. She helped him and he smiled right back at her. _Yes, dammit. I'm not letting Sasuke go without a fight. _"I'm crashing that wedding!"

He grabbed all of his things and as he was on his way out of the office, he stopped and turned back to Hinata. "Wait, Hinata. I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Yes, sir." Hinata said.

"I need you to be in charge while I'm gone. " He smiled.

"This is an honor! I promise I'll do my best!" Hinata said and Naruto smiled back as he then turned to walk out of the office.

Naruto got home, went in to his room, grabbed a suitcase and started packing. Kiba walked in on Naruto and started kissing his neck, "Back so soon baby? I missed you so much!"

"Look, I'm going back home and I need you gone by tomorrow morning." Naruto said emotionless. Kiba was taken aback and said in astonishment, "Y-you can't be serious?"

"Deadly." Naruto proceeded packing without looking at Kiba. "I need your house keys."

"W-what?"

"You and I, we're DONE." Naruto said in annyonce, "Don't you understand? Give me your house keys. You can sleep on the couch, but after tomorrow morning, I don't ever want to see you again."

Kiba started crying. "You're an asshole!"

He threw the keys at Naruto and ran out the house crying. "You bitch! You'll never find another man who loves you like I do!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and finished packing. He picked up his iPhone 5s, "Hello Ino. I need to be picked up tomorrow morning. I have a plane to catch. Bye." He hung up the phone, sighed, and relaxed on his bed. _Tomorrow, I get to see you again. I've missed you._

* * *

Naruto arrives at Tokyo, Japan around 6PM. **[A/N: Naruto left around 6AM& from NYC to Japan is about 12-14hrs.]**

Naruto takes in the smell of the town. "Ahh! Home sweet home!" Naruto calls for a cab. "Taxi!"

"Yes, sir!" The taxi driver stops and rolls down the window. "Where am I taking you tonight?"

"4047 Miko Senshi Rd." Naruto replied to the man as he opened the back seat door and sat inside the car.

40 mins later, Naruto reaches his destination. "That'll be 1480.50 yen, please." Naruto takes out his wallet and looks back at the driver. "Do you take dollars?"** [A/N: 1,480.50 yen is 15 dollars. I figured a regular taxi ride costs this much.]**

The taxi driver swears under his breath. "Just give me the money and get outta here!"

Naruto scratches the back of his head. _I really need to exchange my money into Yen. _

He knocks on the front door and is greeted by a big breasted woman. "Ohh goody! The stripper is here!" She pulls him on inside. "Lady, I'm NOT-" He's interrupted by the various women around him shouting "Dance!", "Strip!", & "Take it off!"

One of the women has him stand in front of a woman with a blindfold on sitting in the middle of the room on a chair. "Come on, dance!"

Naruto very disturbed, does what he is told, on account of he's outnumbered and can be clobbered at any given time. _Oh, god this is so wrong. _

"So…uhh, what are you?" Naruto asked while grinding on her. "Birthday girl?"

"Nope!" She smiled. "I'm getting married. And you must be my stripper!"

Naruto froze, "T-this is a bachelorette party?"

The woman took off her blindfold and was surprised to see him. "Naruto! I'm so happy to see you! I didn't know you worked as a stripper!"

Naruto got off of her. "I don't."

"So, then, what are you doing here? And where's the stripper?" She asked.

"I came to see Sasuke, I heard he was getting married." Naruto replied, "I didn't expect it to be a woman."

"Hmmm?" She eyed him weirdly and confused. "Well, what's wrong with marrying a woman?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" He fake smiled. "So, how have you been?"

"Great!" She took Naruto's hand. "Soon, I will be Sakura Uchiha. It's been a dream of mine since I was young." **[A/N: How cliché right?]**

"_Mine too." _Naruto said under his breath.

"What? What did you say, sweetie?" She turned to him. He shook his head as to say 'nothing'. "Well, ladies, I'd like you to meet one of my childhood friends, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Umm, Hi." He waved. They stared at him and then introduced themselves. "Now, that I've met everyone, where's Sasuke?"

"Oh!" Sakura said. "He's out with his friends. But, he should be back in a little while. Now who's up for some games? Spin the bottle, anyone?" **[A/N: Now, keep in mind, I'm following the movie line for the most of it. And of course, my own spin on it. They show this in the beginning, when he first gets there.]**

* * *

**I'll end it here. Next, chapter Sasuke will be introduced.**

Guest**: ****Hope the length of this one is more to you're liking. Keep on reading and reviewing!**

Sullel:** Thank you! & I hope you like this chapter and the length as well!**

26**: ****Yes, very cliché hahaha hmmm SakuHina is a good idea lol and YES SasuNaru is the THE BEST! Hope you liked this chapter lol R&R !**

**Check out my other story: The Strings of Fate ! (InuKik) **


	4. Memories

**Kiss the Bride**

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Sasuke's parents offered Naruto to stay in their guest bedroom, which had happened to be Sasuke's old bedroom. Naruto sat back down on the bed and laid down, thinking of the memories they shared in this bedroom.

[Flashback]

"Ha! Got you again!" A nerdy Naruto yelled. "Hey, let's make this interesting, let's play strip battleship."

A nerdy Sasuke pushed up this glasses. "S-strip battleship?"

"Yeah!" Naruto put up a fist in the air, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"O-okay." Sasuke said not sure of what's going on. After a couple of minutes clothes were being taken off until Sasuke and Naruto were in nothing but underwear.

"Yes! I win!" Naruto exclaimed. Both he and Naruto got up from their seats and Naruto watched as Sasuke started to pull his underwear down. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's underwear and pulled it down. Sasuke then pulled down Naruto's underwear and kissed him. That night something happened for the first time that they would never forget.

[End Flashback]

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes and came back into reality. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked up to him, "When did you come here? I didn't expect to see you."

"I just kinda came to surprise you." Naruto laughed a little. "I got an invitation from you, to your uh…wedding."

"Oh, god." Sasuke shook his head. "Mom must've sent you that invite."

"So you didn't want me to come?" Naruto looked at the ground sadly.

"No! No, it's not that, it's just I didn't think I'd ever see you again or rather you'd come to my wedding." Sasuke said, "So…how have you been?"

"Great, actually." Naruto smiled, "I own a gay magazine company, 'Sexy Rainbows', Heard of it?"

"Can't say I have." Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started to say, "I've missed you so much." Naruto started leaning into Sasuke and started kissing him. The kiss became hot and passionate.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke pulled away. "We can't do this anymore."

Naruto sadly, let his arms droop on his side and sat back down on the bed with his head down. Sasuke stared at the man sulking before him, who was wearing a typical orange t-shirt that showed off his toned muscular body, navy blue skinny jeans, and orange toms with spikes on the back. "Good night, Naruto…It's nice that you're here."

Sasuke nodded and left the room. Naruto looked up once Sasuke exited the room and thought to himself, _I will get you back Sasuke. I'm not going out without a fight!_

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Sasuke's mother called from the other side of the bed. "Breakfast is ready. We've got a long way to go, it's gonna be a long, busy day today."

Naruto groggily got up and looked at the sheets he was laying in.

[Flashback]

"Sweetie!" Sasuke's mom called from the other side. "Are you up yet?"

Sasuke laid on his bed while a sneaky Naruto slid down under the sheets and started sucking on Sasuke's dick. "Uhh! Yesss!" Sasuke groaned out.

"You hungry?"

"Yesss! Oh god!"

"Oh, good thing, I made a big breakfast!" Sasuke's mom chirped. "What about Naru?"

Naruto's head popped up and Sasuke slid down under the sheets and started sucking Naruto off. "I-I'm upp. Ohh yesss!"

"My, oh my!" Sasuke's mom exclaimed. "You boys are really hungry!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well, come down in five for breakfast." Sasuke's mom started to walk away.

Sasuke came up from under the sheets and hugged Naruto.

[End Flashback]

Naruto smiled at the memories that flashed back to him. He got up from the bed and prepared himself for a long way to go.

* * *

Sasuke and a group of his old friends were standing outside the church talking when Naruto showed up on the scene. "Hey, guys! Sasuke, aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Ummm…guys, this is Naruto, my childhood bestfriend." Naruto's eyebrow went up in disbelief of what Sasuke had just said, "Really?"

"Anyways, Naruto these are my friends: Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru." A redhead man with Japanese letters on his forehead waved, a man with a pale face and long black hair smiled, a tall man with a turtleneck shirt, spiky hair, and sunglasses said, "Yo.", and lastly, the last man, laid back and relaxed seemed to tired to utter anything.

"Hi!" Naruto waved excitedly. "Well, what are you guys doing here, in front of a church?"

"Obviously, we're here cause we're going to attend Sunday church." Neji spoke.

"Soo…shouldn't you all be inside?" Naruto motioned to go inside the church.

"We just thought about chilling here for a bit." Shikamaru uttered, "It's such a drag, really."

"Naruto meet us inside, ok?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded going inside. Naruto noticed Sakura was there and so was Sasuke's parents. Naruto sat down on in a corner of the church and listened to the pastor.

"We are gathered here today to keep giving our blessings as soon two beloved people in this town shall be united here in this church. Amen."

Sasuke's parents stood and spoke, "Excuse us, Mr. Lee, But we wanted to announce that tonite is the rehearsal dinner for our dear Sasuke and Sakura. Close friends and family only please. Also, there will be slide show reminding us of the memories that brought us all here to this point in life. And of course, we'd like to invite our exclusive guest: Naruto Uzumaki!"

The whole church was quiet and Naruto sat there in shock. "Naruto? Are you here, honey?"

Naruto quietly stood. "Yes, Here I am."

"Would you like to attend the rehearsal dinner tonite?"

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke spoke up seeing as he overheard everything, "Mom, is it really necessary?"

"Yes, he's your bestfriend." His mother said to which Naruto responded, "Thank you, Arigato, I shall attend."

* * *

**Sorry for taking the LONGEST time to update! I had an author's block :/ **

**But, I came and delievered. & the flashbacks in this chapter I used from the movie! (I'm only using select scenes from the movie) **

**Naruto: Can I be with Sasu already?**

**RP: Soon, my child. **

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Sasuke: Naru, come here. -Smirks- **

**RP: Well, while they go have sexy yaoi sex please R&R! **

**Disclaiimer: I do NOT own naruto or characters, just this story's plot (well, sort of.) ! :D **

Feilan: **Thank you for the feedback and I hope this chapter is to your liking. (I took your advice on adding more descriptive stuff to the story so it isn't mindless chitchat ^_^) **


	5. Rehearsal Dinner

**Good Afternoon ppls! I just had an apple& cinnamon oatmeal :D Sorry for the LOOOONG wait, I've had the HUGEST writer's block with this story (It's funny cuzz when I thought about writing it on my other account I had a million and one ideas) and on top of that, I've been so busy writing my other fic, "Strings of Fate". So, for those of you who like Inuyasha, I urge you to read it. (Warning: It's a little InuKag but mostly InuKik). I'm a big fan of Kikyo ^^ but, I respect InuKag fans as well. OH! And Keep an eye out for "Of Ramen and Cherry Blossoms", it's going to be one-shot and it's about how Sasuke leaves the village and Sakura is heartbroken but in the end she realizes she belongs with Naruto. (Cliché, right?) I LOVE SasuNaru as much as the next person, but I do like some NaruSaku too.**

Sasuke: Tch. You practically abandonded us, for what? Some measly half-_DOG_?

Inuyasha: Hey! Who you calling dog, _emo freak? _Atleast, I DON'T abandon my friends and my home!

Sasuke: That's it! (Charges at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (Takes out Tetsaiga)

RP: Boys, boys! Calm down, there's enough of me to go around. I don't mind writing BOTH stories. Please enjoy the story as I try to pull them apart without dying. And remember, I don't own Naruto just this story ^^

* * *

Chapter 5: Rehearsal Dinner

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror while fixing his tie. He had on a full black suit, with a orange dress shirt underneath, and a orange tie with black stripes. _Oh, boy. Rehearsal dinner tonight, and Sasuke's getting married in a few days. How am I going to get him back? _

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Naruto returns back to reality. "Naruto, dear, we'll be heading over to Mela's Room*, in a few minutes, do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said from the other side of the door, "I'll meet you all there."

"Alright, sweetie." said, "Do you have directions on how to get there?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto replied and walked away from the door. Truth was, he wanted to arrive a little fashionably late, and have all eyes on him, especially Sasuke. Kind of like a Cinderella moment, when she walked into the ball. Naruto walked over to his suit case and took out his favorite picture of Sasuke and him,that he had framed. _What happened to us? _

He held the picture tightly to his chest for a few seconds and then put it back in the suitcase. He sprayed cologne and finished putting gel in his hair making it spiky just like he liked it. He then grabbed the house keys, put it in his pocket and walked out the house. He looked at his watch, _7:15. The party's already started. _"Yo, Taxi!" He called out to an incoming taxi, when he got inside, the taxi man looked at him through the front mirror and said, "Where am I taking you, kid?"

"4321 Blossoms Trail, please." Naruto said without looking at the taxi man. In 15 minutes, he arrived at the scene. "That will be 973.50 yen." He took out his wallet and paid the man. He walked inside and greeted the receptionist at the front, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, Uchiha-Haruno reservation." He said, and she looked it up on her computer, "Name?" He told her his name was Naruto Uzumaki and she checked him off the guest list. Afterwards, she stood up and and point towards a long corridor, "Walk all the way down, and you will see two wings, Yours is on the left. Have a nice time, ."

"Arigato." He nodded and walked to where he was told, he opened the doors and found everyone sitting in their assigned tables as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha along with the Harunos were giving out speeches about their children on a huge stage, and a slide show of pictures were being presented behind them, along with music. "Oh, Naruto! Sweetie, come on up here!" spotted him and all eyes were on him. He looked around to find Sasuke, and there he was, sitting all the way in the front with Sakura, his _bride-to-be. _He slightly frowned and walked up to the stage where gave him the microphone. "You're Sasuke's bestfriend, is there anything you'd like to say?"

" , I don't think-" He started to say, but she interrupted him, "Nonsense. Don't be shy, come on." He nodded to her and looked out at everyone that was sitting at their tables and then to Sasuke. "Okay." He took a deep breath and then continued, "Sasuke was my bestfriend since kindgergarten. When, I met him everyone made fun of me and judged me because I was different. Mostly because of these whisker like things on my face, I was born with. Sasuke stood up for me and since then we've been friends. We did everything together, and went everywhere together. It was always Naruto and Sasuke or Sasuke and Naruto, nothing or anyone could get between us. When, we got to high school, we were the biggest nerds, but we didn't care. When everyone was out going to parties, getting drunk, or having sex, we were either in my room or his, playing battleship. Or we'd go to the videogame arcades or the movies. Our friendship is what mattered, no one else. I loved Sasuke and when it came time to go to college it was so hard because-"

Sasuke ran up to the stage and took the microphone before Naruto could say anything else. "Excuse us, we have something important to discuss." Sasuke took Naruto to the backstage, where the projector was playing the clips in the slideshow. Sasuke's mother continued on speaking once they left the stage.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke said annoyed, gritting his teeth. "Are you out of your mind?"

Naruto stood in shock as he's seen a seething Sasuke in front of him, "I believe your mother asked me to give a speech! Got a problem?"

"Yes, yes I do." He grabbed Naruto by the arm, "You were about to blurt out to everyone about _us._"

"Ow, your hurting me! Let go, teme!" Naruto pulled his arm away as a shocked Sasuke let him go, hearing Naruto call him by his old nickname. "I don't care if anyone knows about us. It has been 10 years, and I still love you Sasuke. You were my first love, and because of you, I know that I am gay."

Sasuke took back his icy composure, "Look, _dobe, _I am getting married in a few hours, so do me the biggest favor and keep quiet about us. I don't need you going around telling everyone about us and ruining what is supposed to be _my _wedding!"

Naruto a little hurt, but happy at the same time because Sasuke called him by his old nickname. "You remembered?" Naruto had hope in his eyes while Sasuke remained the same, "Sasuke, it isn't too late. Think about it, we loved each other. If, you had just gone with me to New York, to study, we would be together right now and none of this would be happening. Please, Sasuke, think about it."

"It was…complicated at that time." Sasuke said, and Naruto continued, "I know, you didn't get into NYU but-"

"-We are so proud of our Sasuke, just thinking back to when it was time to go to college, he got accepted into NYU, but he decided to stay back home with us. And shortly after, he started dating Miss Haruno or should I say, Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke's mothers' voice was heard loudly.

Naruto's eyes welled up in tears as he heard that. Sasuke automatically felt a pang of pain in his chest, "Naruto, I-"

"You told me you didn't get in and that's why you didn't come with me." Naruto said trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said trying to get closer to him so he could comfort Naruto.

Naruto stepped back with angry tears flowing down his cheeks, "Don't touch me." He wiped his tears away and said, "And on top of that, you started dating Sakura, right after I left! Were you just cheating on me the whole time? God, how did I not see that."

"Naruto, I swear I never cheated on you." Sasuke said apologetically, "I just…I told you I didn't get accepted because I didn't want to go to New York."

"Why?" Naruto said now with tears flowing down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them away. "It was our dream to go off together to college as boyfriends."

"It wasn't my dream." Sasuke said, "It was yours. I just wanted to stay home and go to college here, but you always wanted big and flashy."

"You're an asshole." Naruto said, his whole face moist from crying so much. He ran out the reception, as he heard Sasuke call out his name. But, he didn't care. He just wanted to leave. He ran outside for some fresh air.

* * *

**Naruto POV **

It hurt so much. Any pain couldn't compare to what I was feeling at the moment, not even childbirth. (I think.) Sasuke, my Sasuke, did this to me. To think I came back here, for him. I hate him so much. He never wanted to be with me. His plans for the future, never included me. I swear I never want to see him again. Tonite I am leaving the Uchiha's household. They are very nice people, but I can't stay any longer. This pain is too unbearable. I'm walking alone, at night, through the streets in Tokyo miserable. _Joy_. I look over to my right and as I'm walking past the streetlight,I stop and imagine a younger me and a younger Sasuke holding hands, promising love to each other and then racing each other off to the arcade. Good times. I wonder if all that love was real. Was it just one-sided? Was I so blind, that I couldn't see it? I sighed and continued walking. My phone was ringing, I really didn't feel like talking at the moment, but I took it to see who it was. Mom.

"Hello?" I said not really in the best of moods.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She sounded worried, and I didn't want to alarm her. "No, I'm fine. Just peachy, mom." I said trying my best to sound happy and energetic as possible.

"Good, I hope so." She said, not really convinced, but oh well. "Your father and I are coming to visit you."

"Mom, I-" What am I going to say? That I am in Tokyo, thousands of miles from home, to chase after my ex-boyfriend?

"You're in Tokyo." She said reading my mind. Crap, she's good. "I know, Sasuke's mother informed me. And she invited us to the wedding. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I…I'm sorry." I manage to say, "I must've forgot." Boy, did I.

"It's alright." She says, "Your father and I arrive tomorrow morning. We will be staying in a hotel suite. We got an extra room, just incase you'd like to stay with us."

"Yes, thank you." I am so relieved, I can get out of that hell house. I do NOT under any circumstances want to see him.

"Well, goodnight, Naru." She said calling me by my babyish nickname. "We love you, kisses."

"Love you too." With that, I hung up. I retreat back to the Uchiha household to pack everything. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

**Made the chapter longer ! I'm going to start on the next chapter now. It's called "A Day with Sakura." **

***Mela's Room is a place where you can reserve a room for parties and other occasions here in Florida. I just couldn't think of a name so I used that one. **

**It seems like Sasuke doesn't want poor Naru, but don't worry. It's still SasuNaru. I'm just following the movie's plot a little. The part where they have he argument about college, that's from the movie, but I changed it a little. **

**Naruto: Please and Review! **


	6. A Day With Sakura

**I forgot to mention, in the movie the guy, Naruto's playing as, his parents already live there. And he stays at his parents' house. When, they play battleship it's really at his house, but in this story I made both sex scenes at Sasuke's. And I made Naruto stay at Sasuke's parents' house and decided to put Naruto's parents in after the whole fight happened. This story at best will be 10-15 chapters long :/ And I fear its already rearing its ugly head to the end. BUT, I was thinking of making a sequel, what do you guys think? And I KNOW some words are missing from the last chapter, it used to do that to me in my other account, and its come back-_- How annoying! I'll fix it in a bit. I hope you like this next chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 6- A Day with Sakura

Naruto was closing up his suitcase and a a slightly upset walks in, "Naruto, honey. You're welcome to stay longer if you'd like." He shook his head, "Thank you, but I think I should be with my parents right now." Naruto just wanted to leave and never come back.

She nodded, "Alright, well I'll miss you, dear." She hugged him goodbye and walked out the room sadly. Naruto takes all of his belongings and walks to the door and gave it one last look. He smiled at the memories this room held and then frowned because after all, they were just memories, and no longer a reality. Right when he opened the door to walk out the room, he heard a woman's voice, but it wasn't . It was someone else. "Good Morning, Mikoto. How are you today?"

"Good Morning, Sakura, dear." She smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh, well, I was hoping you weren't busy."Sakura said smiling. "I need you to do me a favor."

Mikoto moved out of the way and motioned for Sakura to come inside. "Come in, come in. Sit down and tell me what's going on." They walked over to the living room, they both sat down on the couch facing each other.

"I need to shop for a few last minute things for my wedding." Sakura said and continued speaking, "Do you think you can come with me?"

Mikoto frowned and replied, "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't. I have a really busy day ahead of me." Sakura sighed and frowned as well. "I understand, thank you anyway."

They both stood up from the couch, and Mikoto hugged Sakura, "If I didn't have to cook, clean, attend my doctor's appointment, help Fugaku with his business since he's short of a person because he has a short fuse, and pick up Itachi's children, I would help you."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said shrugging, "Another time. Anyways, I'll be off now."

Right when Sakura waved goodbye to Mikoto and started to walk to the front door, a eavesdropping Naruto fell and rolled all the way down the stairs. "Oh, Naruto! Are you alright?" Mikoto rushed to his side and helped him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." When, he was on his feet, he fixed himself up and picked up his suitcase. Sakura turned to see what was the commotion and saw Naruto with a suitcase in his hand. "Naruto, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, Sakura." He waved. He definitely didn't expect to see her at all. "Were you staying here?" She asked still looking at the suitcase he was pulling behind him.

"Yes, and I was just leaving." He walked right beside her. "Excuse me." Sakura then smiled as a bright bulb went off in her head.

"Wait!" She called after him. He stopped and slowly turned around. "Could you do me a huge favor?"

He gulped and nodded signaling her to go ahead with her question, "Would you go shopping with me, please?" He was ready to shout no, as she and Sasuke were the last two people he would want to associate himself with. "Me? I'm a guy, I couldn't help you anyways. You should probably ask another female."

"I tried, everyone's busy." She grabbed his hands and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Naruto. I don't mind if you are a guy, I just need you to tell me if it looks good or not. Pretty please with sugar on top?"

He really didn't want to go. "Naruto, it would mean a lot to her. I would go myself, but I am busy." Mikoto tried convincing him. He hung his head in defeat, he decided to go since he had no choice. They would keep bugging him until he said yes. "Alright, fine." Sakura yelled yes and jumped with her fist in the air.

"Let me just drop off my things at my parent's suite first." He said and Sakura grabbed onto his arm while he pulled along his suitcase with his other arm. Mikoto waved goodbye to them as they walked out the house. _This is going to be a nightmare_, he thought to himself.

They walked all the way to the hotel his parents were staying at. Sakura talked the whole way there clinging to his arm, and Naruto was desperately trying to shut her out. He was relieved when they arrived to the hotel. "We're here. Umm, do you wanna stay here in the lobby while I go take these things upstairs? I won't take long."

"No way!" She exclaimed, "I haven't seen mama and papa Uzumaki in forever. Come on, let's go!" He rolled his eyes as his nightmare continued. The receptionists in the front informed him that his parents were staying in the "Sweet Dreams" Suite that happened to be on the last floor. When, they got to the door, realized it wasn't your average door. It was double doors shaped like one big red heart. The door knobs on each door were small, round, and gold. They knocked on the door and a happy, smiling Kushina opened it. "Naruto, I'm so happy to see you. And who's this?"

Sakura stood in surprise and said, "Don't you remember me?" Kushina shook her head, "It's me Sakura!" And that's when Kushina smiled really big and hugged her. "How are you sweetie?"

"Good, I'm really happy." Sakura gushed, "I'm getting married soon." Kushina pulled them both inside and said, "So, you're the bride? Well, tell me everything. I'm so happy for you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said under his breath, _"I'm not." _

Kushina looked over to Naruto, "What was that honey?" He smiled and said, "Nothing. I'm just gonna take my stuff to my room."

"Oh, yes." She smiled, "Your room is the last one in the hallway, to the right." She then turned to Sakura, and both started gushing about weddings, love, and forming a family. Naruto nearly gagged and walked into his room and saw a bunch of pink clouds and everything was mostly shaped like pastry food. _They really meant it when they said "Sweet Dreams" suite. Everything here reminds you of sweet stuff. _

He took his stuff out and organized his room and then walked back to where Kushina and Sakura were. "Alright, Sakura. Let's go."

"Oh, well, it was lovely speaking to you." Sakura said sweetly and hugged Kushina."Leaving so soon?"

"I have to go last minute shopping and Naruto's helping me." Sakura said, "Hope you don't mind if he comes home a little late?"

"You kids go have fun." She smiled. "Take care, Naru."

"Naruto, I need you to help me find 4 things, that I'm missing." Sakura said looking around at the mall and then looked at him, "I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Well, for starters, you can't get something borrowed here." Naruto folded his arms on his chest, "And why do you need this?"

"Wedding superstition." She laughed shyly. "If, you have all four things on your wedding, it guarantees good luck and a happy marriage."

"And, I thought I was crazy for believing in good luck charms." He laughed. "Well, I think I know where we can get something new."

They walk into the jewelry store and Naruto eyes a beautiful heart shaped necklace, it had a a pearl chain, the heart itself was a ruby and it had white gold wings on the side. The necklace came with matching earrings. "Sakura, come look at this one."

She made her way over and fell in love at first sight, "It's breathtaking." The salesman made his way over to them, "This particular set comes in various colors. You may request a different stone for the heart."

Sakura put a finger on her chin and thought about it for a few seconds, "Well, I would like either Amethyst or Tourmaline."

Naruto stood there, in shock, not believing he and Sakura had the same taste in jewelry! "You like Tourmaline, too?" She smiled, "Yup! One of my favorite colors."

He might just like Sakura after all. Maybe. "Very well, ma'am." The salesman walked into the back room and came out with two different sets. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Hmm.." She thought, "I'll go with you." He nodded and put the jewelry into a nice white box with a pink bow and put it into a bag with the store's name on it. "That will be 97350.00 yen."

Naruto's eyes bulged out at the price he just heard, "Sakura, I think that's too much money. Maybe-" Before Naruto finished Sakura swiped her card like it was nothing. His mouth hung open at what just happened. "Naruto, my family wields a lot of money. It's no big deal."

She dragged him by his arm and they walked out the store. "Something new, check. Now we need something old. Any ideas?"

He thought about it, "Thrift shop? You can always find something old and vintage there." She took him by the arm and dragged him to the thrift shop.

The store was huge, it had two floors: First floor was where the cashiers were and the old clothing plus shoes, second floor was toys, movies, books, etc.

Sakura breathed in the smell of old and used, "Ahh! I just LOVE vintage things. I'm like a big 80's nerd. What about you?"

Naruto got excited, "Same! I can't believe you love the 80s too! What's your fave movie?"

"Umm…Teen Witch! What's your favorite song?" She said quizzing him.

"Material Girl by Madonna." Naruto said growing more excited, "Favorite Tv Show?"

"Full House!" He exclaimed, and she laughed saying, "Mine too."

He followed saying, "Favorite episode?" And the same time they both said, "When, Becky and Jesse argue over who's a better parent for Nicky and Alex, so they both imagine what life would be like if Becky raised Alex and Jesse raised Nicky!"

They both start laughing at what they have in common. "You're not so bad, Haruno." And she said back, "Not so bad yourself, Uzumaki."

Naruto found himself looking through purses while Sakura looked at shoes. Naruto while looking through the purses, saw something fall. When he picked it up, he realized it was a bracelet, it was gold colored with a blue lace in the middle of the gold chain, around the chain was rhinestones and hanging from it was white pearls and blue flowers. Basically it was like a charm bracelet, but it was beautiful.

Sakura ran up to him all excited, "Check it out! Authentic 80s Laura Ashley Romantic Cream Brocade wedding shoes!" She showed Naruto the shoes, they were pointed toes, had square heels on the bottom, a beautiful cream colored bow on top, and had a vintage pattern on it.

"Something old, check!" She exclaimed, and Naruto showed her the bracelet. Her eyes sparkled and she held it in her hands, "It's gorgeous. Something blue, check." They proceeded to the cash register and Sakura paid for everything and they walked outside. She frowned and sighed. "Where am I going to get something borrowed?"

Naruto smiled already getting used to the girl, "Come on, let me show you something." He pulled her by the arm. In a couple of minutes they arrived at the Uzumaki suite. He lead her into his room and he took out something from his suitcase. He put it on Sakura's head and she was surprised. "Here, you can borrow this."

She took it off and saw it was a white diamond tiara with a pink heart in the middle. She hugged him and smiled, "Thank you, Naruto."

He nodded and she said, "Do you mind coming with me to my house?"

He hesitated before answering, "I...Sakura, I don't think-" He started and she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he gave in. "Fine."

* * *

She set everything down on her bed and motioned Naruto to sit down, "Sit down, get comfortable." He sat on her bed and in a few minutes, Sakura came into the room with her dress on. It was a strapless gown, the top had rhinestones on the outline of the top, the bottom was layered and the back had a pink bow on it. "What do you think?"

"Wow." He looked at her. "It's a beautiful dress, really." She sat down beside him and smiled, "I'm so happy, I just hope everything works out."

"You really love him, huh?" Naruto said. She nodded, "Yeah, I really do."

He took her hand and said, "You're an amazing girl, Sakura. I thought something different of you, but you're amazing, pretty, funny, and caring. Sasuke's really lucky to marry you."

"Thanks, I hope he thinks the same too." She said blushing, "You're a cool guy too, Naruto."

He got up and looked at her, "Where's the bathroom?"

"The first door in this hallway, to the left." She said and he left to go to the bathroom. He went into the bathroom, and when he was making his way out of the bathroom he bumped into: SASUKE.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop it right here lol I made Naru and Sakura friends ^^ **

**How about them apples? The only scene I used from the movie was when Sakura was in her wedding dress showing Naruto. In the movie she shows him the dress and the shoes. Next Chapter: My Encounter with Sasuke. **

**Sakura: Read & Review please! **


End file.
